More and more social services are taking part in the networked society, including video services, and this is something we expect, promote and welcome with our existing solutions. The drawback today is that these services in some scenarios are using too many resources and may consume resources that block other services. Today there is no intuitive way to prioritize data flows based on the combination of service, subscription and geographical location. Let's say we have a forest fire and would like to prioritize rescue services, or say we would like to disturb communications among criminals in a specific location.
There is currently no way to actually stop a service in a designated location or to prioritize certain subscriber services based on the real time location. You can use Allocation and Retention priority, ARP, to solve the problems, but that will have an impact over the whole network, or at least over a big area. So the solution that exists today is too coarse to actually be practically feasible.